


Together

by epiproctan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/pseuds/epiproctan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only natural that if three people love each other, one might feel left out sometimes. Luckily, that's easily fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent fic about my rareship and takes place in my imaginary ending where Clear joins Ren and Aoba's relationship after Ren's GE. Please enjoy and come ship clearenao with me.

“Can you….”

Since both Clear and Ren would probably sew their own mouths shut if it meant they could listen to Aoba talk more, the millisecond Aoba started to produce words the cheerful chatter and its quiet contented responses immediately ceased. Maybe it was this sudden silence that caused Aoba’s sentence to trail off without an ending, or maybe it was some incapacity to voice his request without feeling a negative emotion associated with it. Either way, Ren and Clear were left sitting on the floor staring at Aoba, who was looking distinctly _not at them_ with an expression on his face like the kind he would wear if he was caught walking behind a slow family on a narrow sidewalk. This seemed odd, mostly because he was not walking behind a slow family on a narrow sidewalk, and instead was lounging on his bed with his back against the wall, tinkering with his coil.

“Can we what, Aoba-san?” Clear asked.

“Can you…do that somewhere else…,” Aoba asked, the volume and conviction disappearing from his voice as the sentence went on. Was it the lighting in the room, or had his face flushed a bit? Was he angry? Embarrassed?  

The “that” which he was referring to was probably what had been transpiring on his floor for the past five minutes or so: a recurring activity which mostly consisted of Clear burying his hands in Ren’s hair. While Aoba often proclaimed his liking for Ren’s fluffy mane, it was Clear who often demonstrated his appreciation for it physically. Ren had come to expect that Clear sidling up to him with a permission-seeking smile meant that soon enough Clear’s fingers would be running through his hair, ruffling it and petting it as though he were still a dog. At first this had annoyed Ren, but as the two had gotten closer (and one could say that they were _quite_ close now), the action, which was repeated almost daily, had become a positive interaction affirming their relationship.

All they had been doing before Aoba had voiced his statement was sitting on the floor laughing together as Clear playfully brushed between the strands with his fingers, tickling Ren’s scalp in the most comfortable way. Now their smiles disappeared quickly as they exchanged a glance. _What does he mean?_

“Are we too loud?” Ren asked, brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m sorry.”

Clear looked almost overly remorseful and carefully removed his hands from Ren’s hair. “I’m sorry, Aoba-san.”

But Aoba’s eyes still weren’t on them, his gaze fixed on the adjacent wall and his annoyed expression still in place. “No, not that...”

Frowning now, Ren stood and approached the bed. The thought that Aoba was making that expression because of something he did caused him physical discomfort in his stomach. “What is it?”

“Nothing. Never mind.”

It wasn’t _nothing_. Clear and Ren may not have been very good at picking up on a lot of other things, but as the world’s leading experts on Aoba Seragaki, they both could tell that at least. Something was bothering him, and if they didn’t figure it out and resolve it quickly they would all be making grumpy faces pretty soon.

“Please tell us, Aoba-san,” Clear said, crawling forward on his hands and knees so that he was at the edge of the bed. He rested his chin on the mattress and looked up. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s…nothing,” Aoba replied, still not meeting either of their eyes as his gaze sunk down and his face gained a little more color. The silence stretched out expectantly for another ten seconds or so before he seemed to realize that they were both still staring at him and continued. “It’s just you guys do that every day…and sometimes it’s annoying to watch. …To watch you have fun without me.”

_Oh._ Ren considered this statement for a minute, and what it meant. _To watch you have fun without me…._

“Me too,” he said.

Now it was his turn to be the subject of the other gazes in the room, as two pairs of eyes under raised eyebrows looked at him. They wanted him to elaborate, he realized.  

“I feel excluded,” he explained. “When Clear sings to you. I…I’m afraid I don’t experience music the same way you do, Aoba. Clear only sings to you.”

Clear suddenly sat up straight. “Yes, I know what you mean!” he cut in, almost excitedly. “When Ren-san and Aoba-san touch their foreheads together…. I get jealous too.”

_Jealous._ It was a word that had never before been brought up between the three of them, but it was one they probably should have expected. Ren recognized it as an accurate description of his feelings. Clear’s voice was beautiful, and he could appreciate that, but Aoba had the ability to completely lose himself in it for hours. When Clear sang to him it looked like he was wrapped snugly in a blanket of his song, and nothing could get past that barrier except Clear’s own feelings towards Aoba. So when Clear sang, it was to Aoba, for Aoba, and had nothing to do with Ren. And though Ren knew that it didn’t mean they treasured each other more than they treasured him, it still stirred uncomfortable and nauseating feelings in his gut. He wanted to possess both Clear and Aoba completely, but they possessed each other, too. It was often something bittersweet, the unconventional lifestyle they had chosen.

He had never given it enough thought to speculate that they might feel the same way, though. That every time he and Aoba exchanged the words they’d been saying to each other for years, somewhere inside Clear were the same unpleasant emotions that occasionally surfaced within himself. That when Clear’s fingers rubbed gently at his scalp, Aoba watched on with feelings that he recognized were silly but he couldn’t help.

“I’m sorry,” said Ren, breaking the reflective silence that had settled into the room. The apology was unspecific but understood, mostly because the other two had similar feelings of regret for having hurt each other in some way at all. And yet, this was accompanied by the simultaneous understanding that each were reluctant to give up their meaningful interactions with each other, despite knowing what it felt like to be excluded. With this new, deeper comprehension of how the others felt, it didn’t feel so lonely anymore, but….

 “I’ll be more considerate from now on, Aoba-san, Ren-san,” Clear promised.

“Yeah, me too,” Aoba agreed gruffly, seemingly ill at ease from the emotional atmosphere in the room.

Ren sat down at the end of the bed and looked out the window. That didn’t mean he had to stop having important moments with Aoba or Clear, did it? He would do anything in his power to make them happy, but those times were special to him, and he’d thought they were special to them, too….

“But…,” Aoba started, haltingly. “As long as we’re all okay with it, we can keep doing those things, right?”

Relief relaxed Ren’s shoulders at that relatable tone, those words that he wished to say himself. And now Clear was nodding in agreement, pushing himself up to the sit on the bed.  “We could make sure to do more things all together, too!”

Together. He loved the things they did together. Being with Aoba was a lifelong dream finally achieved, and being with Clear made his body feel light and his head fuzzy in the most pleasant way possible. When he was with both of them at the same time, enjoying the world with them, it felt like nothing could ever damper his uncomplicated bliss. There were all sorts of things that they did, the three of them, and they were all perfect to Ren. They took long walks and cooked delicious food and went shopping and had dinner at restaurants and watched movies and talked and laughed and curled up against each other to sleep. Also, they…. Ren blushed.

It was immediately obvious that he wasn’t the only one whose thought process had led him there when he glanced timidly up through his eyelashes and found that they looked the way he felt: embarrassed but pretty okay with the idea of doing something _together_.

Surprisingly, it was Aoba who was the first to make a move. His eyes flickered from Ren to Clear and then back again as he came to a decision. Challenging, taunting, his gaze locked with Ren’s as he leaned forward across the bed and kissed Clear firmly on the lips. This seemed to surprise the robot, but in no time at all he wasn’t merely accepting the kiss but melting into it, bringing his body closer, cupping Aoba’s face in his gloved hands, parting his lips to let him in.

After all that, Ren wasn’t about to let himself be left out. Aoba had counted on that when he had made his decision, and rightly so. It wasn’t very long before Ren shifted over the blankets towards them, and after removing one of Clear’s hands from Aoba’s face to open some space, he pushed his head between their bodies. Tugging on the bright scarf to unwind it, he nuzzled at the pale skin beneath, and found that it tasted refreshing when he ran his tongue over the curve of his neck and nibbled at the synthetic flesh. Like a glass of cool water on a hot day. He didn’t have much time to reflect on this, however, as suddenly it was his own skin being tasted. Aoba’s mouth was on the back of his neck, leaving sloppy wet kisses on each of his vertebrae, and Clear’s fingers were working their way under his shirt, their deft caresses sending shivers through his body.  

Before long, Aoba’s hands also snaked their way around his torso, skimming over the smooth skin with a touch so delicate it almost tickled. But rather than that, the actual result was the rushing of blood through Ren’s veins, stirring up heat and adrenaline everywhere, starting inside his chest and warming all the way down to the tips of his fingers and toes. He sighed heavily into Clear’s collarbone as he traced it with his tongue, appreciating the two pairs of hands that roamed over his skin, and then without warning, clothes were being shed everywhere.

“Lift up your arms,” Aoba was saying, tugging at Ren’s shirt, while Clear was asking, “Aoba-san, can I take this off you?” and Ren was working on Clear’s buttons, pushing the coat off of his shoulders and onto the growing pile of fabric that had pooled on the floor. With their upper bodies bare, heat radiated from flushed skin as they slid and rubbed against each other, fighting for some kind of satisfying contact.

The feeling of Aoba’s lips leisurely making their way down his back now seemed overwhelming to Ren, and he couldn’t help but turn to pull the smaller man in between himself and Clear, sitting him in their laps. He quickly proceeded to monopolize Aoba’s mouth with deep kisses, soon turning frantic and desperate as Aoba’s tongue pushed into his own mouth. Clear tasted refreshing but Aoba tasted _comfortable_ , like happiness and hope. Ren could feel him tremble as Clear leaned close to his ear and whispered, “Can I touch you here, Aoba-san?” referring to the way his fingers grazed his chest. Ren, whose lips were already starting to feel raw and bruised and burning, pulled back for a moment to watch Aoba’s blush darken and his shoulders twitch as his breath hitched. Clear’s expression was tender as he looked down at Aoba, and it belied the lustful intentions shown by his working fingers.

With his eyes still on Aoba’s face, which was growing progressively more flustered, Ren reached out to grab one of Clear’s hands and slipped his fingers into his mouth, at first only licking the tips but then coming to suck wholeheartedly. His skin was smooth and felt soft against his roving tongue. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, but he paid it no mind as he gently nipped at the knuckles.

“Ren-san,” Clear called in surprise as Ren’s tongue slid down the side of his index finger to where it met with his hand. Ren glanced up and realized that they were both looking at him, Aoba with eyes that were beginning to turn watery and feverish and Clear with a warm smile that almost seemed too sweet to be congruous with the situation. To stir up in them the same feelings that they were giving him right now…that was the ideal, wasn’t it? With that thought in mind, he pressed a kiss to Clear’s palm before licking again up the entire length of his fingers and coming to suck lightly on their tips, all without breaking eye contact with him.

This had apparently achieved Ren’s goal, because now Aoba was sighing heavily, longingly, and averting his gaze with bright cheeks. Or maybe that was because Clear’s unoccupied hand was making its way towards Aoba’s pants, and the belt was unbuckling with a _clink_. Ren helped pull it off and then began to tug at the denim of his jeans after unbuttoning and unzipping them.

“Aoba, lean forward,” Ren said, releasing Clear’s hand in order to more easily free Aoba of his pants.

“You guys too,” Aoba grumbled as he raised himself and put his weight on Ren’s shoulders so that his jeans could be removed. But both Ren and Clear were too distracted to follow his directions now. With only his underwear on, up on his knees leaning on Ren, Aoba’s ass was presented temptingly before Clear and his swelling erection was revealed to Ren by the growing bulge in the fabric. Almost simultaneously they reached out to touch with appreciative expressions, Clear cupping one cheek and giving it a gentle squeeze, while Ren rubbed his thumb against the head.

Aoba flinched and yelped and stammered and protested, but there was no stopping them now. Ren leaned down and planted kisses on Aoba’s cock through the cotton, working down its hardening length. Clear, meanwhile, was figuring out a way for his fingers, still wet with Ren’s saliva, to gain access to the inside of Aoba’s ass. He managed to push aside Aoba’s underwear enough to press one against the tight entrance, and carefully starting massaging it.

“C-Clear!” Aoba exclaimed, twisting to look at him, but Clear merely smiled up at him and continued pressing into his body, passing the resistance to feel the smooth inside.

Both of Aoba’s lovers quickly realized that his remaining article of clothing was a bit of a hindrance. It was Clear who began pulling the underwear down first, and Ren drew back to help, and then Aoba was kneeling between them on the bed, naked, blushing, discomfited, and completely aroused. Ren immediately returned his attention to Aoba’s cock, treating it very much the same way he had treated Clear’s fingers: sucking on the tip, licking up and down the shaft, kissing it at the base before returning to slide its entire length unhurriedly into his mouth. Clear only hesitated a moment before bending over and making use of his own tongue as well. The first feeling of warm dampness in his ass made Aoba let out an unintentional moan, and spurred Clear to push further, loosening the tight muscles at the entrance.

“You guys…too…!” Aoba repeated, this time frantically and short of breath as he clutched Ren’s hair to keep himself steady.

Ren pulled Aoba’s dick from his mouth with a wet _pop_ , thinking of how to alter the situation so that it was beneficial to all three of them. In all honesty Ren wouldn’t have minded just focusing on Aoba, but he knew that Aoba would be more comfortable and feel better if all three of them were gaining something from this. Plus his own erection was straining against his pants, and he was sure Clear was in a similar state. They could fix this.

“Stand up,” Ren told Aoba, offering him a hand for support. Muddled but willing, Aoba rose shakily to his feet on the bed and looked down at Ren, who had drawn close enough to him to reach between his legs and start unbuttoning Clear’s pants.

“Good idea, Ren-san!” Clear said enthusiastically, ducking to help Ren take his pants off as well. Soon enough they both had each other’s bare erections in hand and began to stroke unhurriedly before returning their mouths to Aoba, who was leaning unsteadily on Ren’s shoulders.

Ren started to feel like his blood was burning the insides of his veins and the air that managed to pass through his windpipe in pants and gasps was like steam rising from boiling water. Aoba whined breathily as his tip hit the back of Ren’s throat, and the slurping coming from Ren’s mouth as he pulled back again seemed to encourage Clear to pump a little harder. Other sounds in the room were also reason for Ren’s heart to pound violently in his chest. The wet _squish_ of Clear lapping at the other side of Aoba. The complaints of the bedsprings as Aoba, trying to stay upright, adjusted his weight. The rasp of skin on skin as Ren’s hand found a better grip around Clear’s cock, pressing his fingertips lightly into the places he knew it felt good.

As he grazed Aoba’s head with his tongue, the bitter taste of precum warming his mouth, Ren took a glance up. There was his Aoba, leaning over him, eyelashes low over fervent eyes and mouth half-open, pants and incoherent whimpers pouring out from between slick swollen lips. His entire face had taken on a particularly pink tint, his eyes glassy and desperate as tears built up at the corners, his brow furrowed as he tried futilely to keep his legs from trembling.

Affection and desire filled Ren so completely he thought his chest would burst, and all he could do for a moment frozen in heat was stare up at Aoba. Their eyes met.

“Ah—ahhh…! Ren…!”

That was when Ren lost all restraint.

He at least had it in his power to push Clear away from Aoba’s ass before spinning the smaller man around and dragging him down to his knees. Now that they were all in more equal positions, it was easier to do what he needed to.

“Hey, what are you—,” Aoba protested over his shoulder weakly, but Ren was already in motion.

“Hold onto Clear,” he directed, pushing him forward so that all of their torsos pressed together in a row, their skin scalding against each other.

Aoba wrapped his arms around the Clear’s neck and was welcomed into this new position by a sugary, “You’re so hard, Aoba-san.” A sloppy open-mouthed kiss between them muffled the beginnings of an indignant protest. The sight of their tongues meeting, the sounds of their frantic wet sucking, their bodies pressed hard against his, it all fueled Ren’s wild intense need.

Ren lifted Aoba by his thighs so that he was suspended between the two of them, and then pushed him towards the preoccupied Clear until he took over where Ren’s hands were. With Aoba clinging to Clear like that, Ren had mobility and could use his hands. Hands with which he grabbed Aoba’s ass, eliciting an exclamation of surprise from him, and pulled the cheeks apart to test the hole with a finger. It was still dripping with saliva, and the sphincter muscles were loose. Clear had done his job well. Aoba was ready.

Clear held Aoba still as Ren lined himself up, and then began to push inside. Aoba cried out and jerked in pain as the head passed into him, and immediately two pairs of heated but concerned eyes were on his face, two breathless but warm voices asking if he was okay.

“Keep going,” Aoba choked out in a strangled voice.

Ren obeyed, slowly bringing their pelvises closer together as Clear dotted Aoba’s sweat-drenched forehead with kisses and told him he liked listening to his voice, that his body was so warm, that he could hear their hearts pounding. As he pushed all the way inside, Ren took a deep shaky breath and put his hands on Aoba’s hips. Struggling to keep himself in check, he started to move.

As Ren’s self-control wavered and he fought against the urge to frenetically pound into Aoba, he listened to his lovers’ puffing breaths and moans. Though Ren couldn’t see Aoba’s face without some twisting around, he was facing Clear, who quickly flushed red and began gasping more heavily as Ren’s thrusts caused Aoba’s cock to rub against his. Ren was holding Aoba, as was Clear, and he could watch them hungrily press their open mouths together. Aoba’s hair and neck and shoulders were open to him, and it wasn’t hard to nip and suck at the skin there, leaving marks across the otherwise flawless flesh. He found that he could reach around Aoba’s waist and wrap his hand around both of their erections as they ground against each other, pumping the shafts to the rhythm that he set.

Both Aoba and Clear sighed his name almost simultaneously, and an extra warmth was added to the broiling heat that rolled through his body. His breath caught and a quiet groan came from somewhere deep inside him. It was getting hard to breathe as the tension and the pressure and the strain built between his hips. His movements seemed out of his control at this point, his driving into Aoba gaining speed and force. Clear’s eyes had closed, his eyebrows low as his fingers dug into Aoba’s thighs, and Ren couldn’t help but lean around the mess of blue hair before him to messily lick at Clear’s moles, his chin, his lips.

“Ahhh…no…I’m—I’m—!” Meaningless babble escaped Aoba’s mouth. “Mm…nghh…Ren, Clear…!”

Ren understood those words quite well. The haziness and the desperation and the demand. His own head was so jumbled he was having a time forming any thoughts, the broiling and the yearning and the need in his body having melted his brain away. He was only aware of his continuous movements. He couldn’t stop now, not if he’d tried, not when he could feel it everywhere. The twitching of Aoba’s limbs, and Clear’s erratic breath on his face. And how every cubic inch of his entire being was straining, longing, begging, pleading. And how good…how good….

“Aoba-san,” Clear moaned over Aoba’s voice, “and…and Ren-san…we’ll…together—!”

“Together” had to be soon. Because he wasn’t sure that he could hold on for very much longer, not with the way he was throbbing. The way heat rolled through him in waves. But Aoba’s exclamations were now completely wordless, his legs were involuntarily tensed, toes curled as he clenched his nails into Clear’s skin. Clear’s own hips bucked unsteadily as he grinded against Aoba, pressing into him fiercely. Together was imminent. Ren’s pace intensified, driving into the spot he knew would make Aoba spill over, and feeling his own climax approaching he stroked faster and harder, quickly, forcefully, soon, almost—

“Ahh—AHHH,” cried Aoba, cock spasming as hot liquid spurted from its tip.

As the muscles in Aoba’s ass contracted, Ren wasn’t far behind. The pleasure shot through him like lightning and completely overwhelmed him, eclipsing all his senses except for the feeling of sweet sudden release and his desperate frantic love for Aoba and Clear. Weak with the relief from the tension, Ren gave a final thrust and then was still, feeling himself pour out into Aoba as their bodies pulsed weakly. He was vaguely and happily aware that somewhere on the other side of the man he was inside of, something warm was spilling down his hand, and that both Aoba and Clear were now quietly leaning against each other, chests heaving.

After a moment of silence only broken by ragged breathing, Clear raised his head and smiled with a tired but blissful expression. “I’m going to put you down now, Aoba-san.”

Ren took this as his cue to remove himself, and his softening dick came out with a squelch. Clear returned Aoba to the surface of the bed, but it was obvious that Aoba wasn’t quite ready to support his own weight yet. With his arms still around Clear’s neck, he tugged him towards the mattress to lay down with him. As they did, Ren traced their bodies with his gaze until he reached their contentedly tired faces. Aoba was looking at him.

“Come here, Ren,” he said, holding out a hand to him.

Ren laid down next to Aoba and snuggled into his side, pressing his face into his neck. Aoba smelled so good, even now. Especially now. So did Clear, whose hand had found the top of his head and rested there, when he thought about it.

But then Aoba’s hands were on his head as well, prompting him up and towards his face until they were nose-to-nose. He looked into Aoba’s hazel eyes for a moment before glancing guiltily towards Clear, and Aoba followed his gaze.

“Is this alright, Clear?” Ren asked quietly, feeling strangely nervous. He didn’t want to give up this important interaction with Aoba, but if it made Clear unhappy he wouldn’t do it anymore.

But Clear just smiled peacefully and said, “Please, go ahead.”

Ren still felt a little bit uneasy, but when he met Aoba’s eye as their foreheads came into contact, his heart skipped and he felt as though he could float away on a breeze.

“Thank you, as always,” Aoba breathed, looking completely blissful.

“The pleasure is mine,” Ren replied, able to empathize with that expression.

After giving Aoba a quick kiss, Ren returned to the pillow, at which point he realized that Clear’s hand was not merely resting on his head but running through his hair. The feeling was so soothing that his eyes fluttered shut involuntarily and he unconsciously reached out to brush his fingers against Clear’s wrist. _Please continue_.

“Clear,” Aoba sighed. “Can you….”

But Clear had already anticipated the request. He began to sing.

And maybe they couldn’t all share everything. Maybe sometimes each one would feel a little bit left out. It was only natural. But the three of them could share moments like this and have faith that the other two would always return. Balancing wasn’t always easy, but there were times when it felt like the happiest, most essential thing in the world, and that made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published smut so I'm reallyyyy sorry


End file.
